


Birthdays Don't Suck

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Rosario Vampire/Monster au [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monsters, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Romance, Vampires, and kokichi is the lone human at a school for monsters, just know shuichi is a vampire with two personalities, monster au, you don't have to read the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: It’s time for Shuichi Saihara’s birthday! The vampire however doesn’t want to tell Kokichi Ouma, his boyfriend, so he doesn’t have to be reminded of the fact that at the end of the school year there’s a chance he will dissapear. That’s the problem when you’re a vampire with a second personality created by the rosario seal around your neck. Shuichi tries to hide the significance of the date from his boyfriend, but maybe his human boyfriend is hiding more than he’s letting on too!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Rosario Vampire/Monster au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904308
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	Birthdays Don't Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my last piece for Oumasai week! I did art for the other days but I had to write something for my current au I'm writing for! Shuichi deserves a good birthday!
> 
> I want to thank FrostieFroakie for being my beta and Gigi for helping with coming up with a title because once again I had zero ideas.
> 
> By the way, this takes place between chapter 14 and 15 of the original story
> 
> I'll share links to my other pieces at the end! Enjoy!

_*Put on your war paint*_

Shuichi started to stir as his alarm went off.

_*You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down*_

The bluenette yawned before he tapped his phone screen and swiped his alarm off. He just slumped back down and rubbed his eyes as his brain started to wake up. He sighed as it dawned on him what day it was. It wasn't that it was a school day, it was the fact it was the seventh of September. 

His birthday. 

More specifically, his eighteenth birthday. 

He sighed as it sunk in the fact that this really was the year where his life would change.

Shuichi, you see, was a vampire. A vampire that had his powers sealed by a rosario choker around his neck. Without it he would be his true self, a powerful vampire with an attitude problem. 

Shuichi continued to lie there until his rosario necklace floated up and a familiar voice spoke in his head, **_“You can’t lie here forever you know. We have school.”_**

Shuichi looked at the cross, sighing as he spoke to his other self, “I know Kagehara. I just-”

He closed his eyes as he took a breath, “-I don't want Kichi to know it's my birthday today.”

The bluenette smiled a little as he thought of his human boyfriend. He still wasn't completely used to these feelings but being with Kokichi really made him feel so exhilarated and alive. He felt like a complete person with a soul, and not just some fake personality.

Kagehara just sounded confused, **_“Why? Isn’t it a custom in the human world to celebrate ageing and getting closer to death?”_**

“Try to phrase it so it’s less depressing, but yeah, it is.” Shuichi answered as he sat up. He quickly went to his kitchenette and made some coffee to wake up and quench his thirst. As the kettle brewed he sighed again. 

“... I should call our uncle shouldn’t I. He is the only one in our family that cares after all.”

The rosario nodded a little, **_“Probably, he may be a pain but he’s better than our actual parents.”_**

As soon as the coffee was done he called the wiser vampire up. It was an interesting phone call.

When the vampire answered it sounded like he was really far away, _“H...lo? Shu….. at you?”_

Shuichi sighed, “Uncle, you’ve got the phone the wrong way up again, try flipping it.”

Riyo did so but then the line was silent. Shuichi sighed, “Uncle, you’ve muted me with your cheek again. Tap the little microphone symbol with a line going through it to reverse it.”

More silence passed until the phone came back, _“Is this it? Hello?”_

Shuichi smiled, “Hello?”

 _“Ah! You’re really loud!”_ His uncle yelled.

Shuichi sighed again, “That’s because you put your phone on loudspeaker. But it’s okay, don’t tap anything, leave it like this.”

The vampire laughed, _“Sorry Shuichi, I know you gave me this phone but I must admit, I’m very behind when it comes to modern technology. I can just about get the TV on as it is. You understand it’s hard for me.”_

Shuichi just chuckled, “I get it, and I know you’re trying. This is why I haven’t gotten you a computer yet. Just don’t agree to any scams.”

Riyo chuckled, _“I would never! I’ve been learning! Anyway, happy birthday my lovely nephew!”_

The bluenette vampire seemed happy he remembered, “Thanks uncle. I’m glad you remembered.”

 _“But of course! I’ll always remember. I can’t come visit today unfortunately, I have council business, but I will come see you at the end of the school year.”_ The vampire added, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

Shuichi heard it and reassured him, “It’s okay, really. The council is important after all.”

Kagehara perked up, **_“Tell him about the fact we don’t want the seal removed.”_**

Shuichi covered the speaker, “No, I want to wait until in person.”

Riyo didn’t hear as he continued, _“Fear not! To make it up to you I have sent you some special coffee! Extra dark to help with your hunger! I also got some more of those mystery books you like so much!”_

Shuichi smiled brightly, “Thank you so much! I can’t wait to get them!”

Riyo then sighed, _“Anyway, I better head in now. I’ll talk to you later. I hope you and Kagehara are well!”_

“You too uncle, bye.” And with that Shuichi hung up. 

He sighed and looked at his uniform, “I better get dressed then. Remember, no telling Kokichi even if he unseals you.”

Kagehara scoffed, **_“Good luck fooling him if he asks. He’s very sharp.”_**

Shuichi sweated a little at that comment because of how true it was.

* * *

Shuichi arrived in class and texted Kokichi to let him know he went to class early to study, not wanting to have him wait in the dorms for him. Granted, this was a school for monsters so he worried about the human, but he knew that he’d be okay. Other people in his class knew his identity and would keep him safe.

Shuichi yawned but soon saw Kaede making her way over. She had a wide smile so he knew what she was about to do.

The girl smiled, “Hap-”

Shuichi put a hand over her mouth, “Shhhh! Sorry Akamatsu-san, but I don’t want anyone knowing. Please don’t say anything to Kokichi.”

Kaede pouted, “You shouldn’t hide your birthday from Ouma-kun. He loves you and probably wants to celebrate.”

Shuichi sweated, “Please. It’s important. I don’t want to remind him about something.”

Kaede had no idea about what was going on, but sighed with a nod before folding her arms and pouting at the vampire, “I’m still making you a cake to give to you later. You can’t escape my birthday celebrations that easily! I’m your best friend!”

Shuichi nodded, “Okay, but just make it dark chocolate please, I’m not a fan of milk chocolate or jam really.”

Kaede nodded as the class door slid open. Shuichi saw a very pouty Kokichi march over, “I didn’t get any morning kisses! This must be corrected! You better give me kisses or I’m reporting you for boyfriend neglect!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes slightly but still gave into his beloved demands and gave him a soft love filled kiss. Kokichi hummed as he put his arms around Shuichi’s neck and just felt all happy. Kaede walked away as they did this, giving the two some privacy. 

Shuichi pulled away first and patted Kokichi’s head, “Better?”

Kokichi shook his head, “More! Nishishi!”

The vampire just kissed his nose, “Not too much PDA in the classroom okay? More kisses later when we’re at lunch.”

Kokichi bounced a little, “I’m holding you to that! If not I’m going to send my army of robots to take over the school, but that's a lie! All the robots are on holiday at the moment as I am fair and make sure they get holiday time off for their families!”

Shuichi just smiled warmly as Kokichi sat at his desk, “Anyway, how are you? Did you sleep well or did you drink too much caffeine again?”

The bluenette was rather stressed but he still did his best to lie so Kokichi wouldn’t worry. He mixed some truth in there though, “Oh, I’m fine. Had about five hours sleep though so I’m pretty tired.”

Kokichi squinted his eyes for a second but just sighed, “You need to be more careful! Do I have to break in and keep you hostage in bed so you don’t drink coffee? I know my hugs are good and keep anyone comfy! I only hug those who are worthy though!”

Shuichi just smiled fondly as he took Kokichi’s hand in his own, “You don’t have to break in but my door is always open for sleepy cuddles. You know that right?”

A rare Kokichi blush appeared and he nodded, “I know.”

There was a short pause before Kokichi spoke again, “I love you. Honest truth.”

The birthday boy smiled, “I know you do. Now come on, we should settle down ready for class.”

The purple haired boy nodded but still held his beloved’s hand for as long as he could get away with.

* * *

When the bell went for break Shuichi stretched and sighed. It was a normal day so far, Kokichi pulling his usual pranks on their classmates but ultimately learning in the long run. It was standard and that made Shuichi happy. He didn’t like being the centre of attention that much anyway. 

_‘I just want to have a nice normal day where I study and hang out with my friends.’_ Shuichi thought as he put his work away.

It was then however that Kaito started to walk over. He was holding a box of some kind in a paper covered in moons. A rather fitting wrapping paper for the werewolf to use.

Kagehara saw him however, **_“Quick! The idiot has a present! Get Ouma out of here if you want to keep it a secret!”_**

Shuichi nodded and just grabbed Kokichi’s arm before running away. The werewolf looked very confused as Shuichi looked over his shoulder.

Kokichi looked very out of sorts by the time they arrived at the greenhouse around the back of the school. Shuichi checked and didn’t see Gonta or Rantaro here and sighed. Kokichi however wanted answers.

“What was that about?”

Shuichi just chuckled, “Oh, I just wanted to get some fresh air and be alone with you.”

The human was suspicious now, “Are you really okay?”

The vampire nodded, half lying once more, “Yeah, I just. Okay this is embarrassing, but I wanted to spend break time cuddling with you where it’s quiet. I don’t know, guess I just feel a little clingy today.”

Kokichi couldn’t help but chuckle, “Awww, you’re a soppy romantic you know that. But I’m down!”

He found a spot and quickly pushed the vampire down before sitting on his lap and cuddling close, playing with the scarf he’d given him, “This is comfy. I like this!”

Shuichi chuckled as he was nuzzled by his boyfriend and just hummed in content, _‘I feel guilty for hiding my birthday from my mate, but I can’t help it. It’s better this way so he doesn’t have to worry. I don’t ever want to make him sad, I just want him to be safe and never have to worry about his safety.’_

Kokichi looked at his boyfriend, “You need any food? You can have some blood if you need it, honest truth.”

Shuichi shook his head, “Not now, only cuddles.”

Kokichi just sniggered a little and cuddled the vampire more.

* * *

Shuichi made it all the way through lunch to the end of the day. Kaito didn’t try to give him his present again so he just assumed Kaede had talked to him. He just smiled as he started to walk with Kokichi back to the dorm, “So, how about we study and then we can cuddle and make dinner together? I’ll give you your kisses too of course.”

Kokichi beamed as he held his arms behind his head, “Sounds perfect! A nice relaxing eveni-”

Kokichi was cut off however after he was charged at. Shuichi gasped as he turned around and saw Kokichi being held by Korekiyo. Shuichi’s eyes narrowed as he remembered the kitsune monster hurting Kokichi the previous school year when he first arrived.

Kokichi thrashed but the kitsune just held him firmly, “Kek kek kek, you should be more careful vampire. I finally got you both to lower your guard and now the human is mine! I’ll kill him and I plan to enjoy it! Being nice was all a ploy.”

Korekiyo then started to run away before Shuichi could tackle him. Kagehara growled, **_“Fuck! I shouldn’t have let my guard down! After them!”_**

Shuichi nodded as he followed them, heading back to the school. He sniffed and followed the scent trail all the way into the school gym. He was cautious as he saw the kitsune on the stage, a single spot light on him. Had he been thinking more clearly he would have realised this was odd, but Shuichi just ran in. He growled as Korekiyo raised a hand to kill Kokichi. The human looked scared.

“Let him go!”

Kokichi just smiled as all the lights in the gym went on. Shuichi was shocked when he saw everyone in his class smiling. 

It was then that he realised what was going on.

_‘So he knew the whole time.’_

**“Happy Birthday Saihara-kun!”**

Shuichi was a little confused still along with Kagehara, but he calmed when he saw Korekiyo put Kokichi down and retreat, “I did my part. Can I have my payment now?”

Kokichi nodded as he opened his bag and pulled out something wrapped in cloth. Shuichi watched as the kitsune took it and revealed an old kitsune mask, “My! A beautiful piece!”

“I found it in a shop while I was on holiday. I thought it was creepy but something was telling me that it was a real kitsune mask.” Kokichi stated with a wide smile.

Korekiyo nodded, “Indeed, I do believe this was worn centuries ago when kistunes were more active. They wore these masks and it would help increase their-”

While Korekiyo continued to talk about the artifact outloud Kokichi hopped off the stage and skipped over to Shuichi. He smiled and gave him a good flick in the nose.

“Ouch!”

Shuichi watched as the human started to pout, “That’s for hiding your birthday from me! Good thing Akamatsu-chan told me the date during the holiday! I’ve been planning this ever since!”

Kaito grinned as he walked over with his gift, “Yeah! He went all out! Gave us all jobs!”

“You almost gave it away though by trying to give him his gift early.” Maki stated in a voice devoid of emotions.

Kaito just laughed, “I couldn’t help it, I wanted to see my sidekick's face! Happy birthday Shuichi!”

Kokichi still flashed a demon face at the werewolf, “I will have my revenge.”

Kaito just rolled his eyes, “Just don’t use that fucking dog whistle, please!”

“I’ll see how nice I’m feeling, nishishi!” Kokichi uttered, his voice low and evil.

Shuichi then turned around and looked at everyone, “You… you all came to celebrate my birthday? But why?”

Kirumi smiled, “Because you are a classmate but more importantly because you are a friend. We wanted to help make this day special. I prepared the snacks for you. Please enjoy.”

Gonta smiled, “Gonta help decorate as Gonta can fly! Iruma-san help too!”

Miu fiddled with her hair, “I just didn’t want him to fuck it up.”

Kokichi sniggered, “Liar!”

Miu just rolled her eyes, “Happy fucking birthday! I got you a sfw gift and a nsfw gift! Enjoy!”

The vampire sighed nervously at the succubus, “You can keep the nsfw work one Iruma-san, but thank you.”

 ** _“Take the gift you coward.”_** Kagehara uttered, definitely more interested in the nsfw item. Shuichi just ignored him as he talked to other classmates.

Tenko thought for a second, “I still don’t understand, why Shinguji-san had to ‘kidnap’ Ouma-san?”

Shuichi knew not everyone knew he was human, and worried. It was school policy to kill any humans on sight after all, “I, um.”

“It’s because Shinguji-kun has the added creepy factor, so we thought he’d be a good candidate!” Kaede quickly jumped in with.

Tenko looked at the kitsune still talking to himself about the mask and shrugged, “Fair enough. You degenerate males do like to rough house.”

Shuichi sighed in relief, happy his friend helped keep his boyfriend's secret.

* * *

After a while, Rantaro wheeled out the cake, “Happy birthday, Akamatsu-san and myself made the cake while Tojo-san made everything else. It’s coffee cake.”

Shuichi’s eyes lit up while Kokichi stuck his tongue out, “I still don’t think that qualifies as cake, but as long as Shumai is happy.”

Shuichi just glomped his boyfriend and twirled, “Thank you for planning this! This is the best birthday I’ve ever had! I’ve never had a party or a cake so… just thank you!”

Kokichi had the softest look ever on his face as he hugged back and kissed him, “It was my pleasure. Now, here’s my gift to you.”

Shuichi watched as Kokichi pulled out a small box and gave it to Shuichi. The vampire tilted his head and opened it. Inside was a small silver bangle with a gemstone in it.

Kokichi smiled, “It’s a moon stone. I thought it would look nice on you. Your monster form is linked with night after all.”

Shuichi put it on straight away and smiled, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

The rosario heated up a bit, **_“Why does he have to be so embarrassing.”_**

Shuichi just chuckled and pointed to the cross, “He’s being a tsundere again.”

 ** _“Shut up… dummy.”_** The other vampire replied.

Shuichi just chuckled before kissing Kokichi again. They didn’t kiss too long but a certain someone still hopped next to them.

“Hey, room for one more? I’d totally feed off that sexual energy, not gonna lie! Kyahahaha!” Miu totally ruined the mood.

Kokichi just smiled, “Go charm a frog, you’d have a better chance with that! Now then!”

Some music started to play and Kokichi took Shuichi’s hand and just started to dance with him. Shuichi blushed as everyone looked at the two of them. Kokichi didn’t seem to mind and just continued his slow dance with him.

The prankster just gazed into Shuichi’s golden grey eyes, “I love you. Vampire or not, I will never feel any different about you. I just want you to forget your troubles and have a nice memory of your birthday instead of hiding and loathing it.

Shuichi nodded as he rested his forehead against Kokichi’s, “Thank you, for everything. I look forward to everything our future holds. I will never forget this day.”

The two boys continued to dance without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hoped you liked it! It will be back to the main story next week!
> 
> Day 1 (Rosario Vampire au, prompt was first kiss): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628090774867918848/day-1-first-kissdomestic-for-saiouweek-both
> 
> Day 2 (Pregame au, prompt was past lives (tw scars and mentions of abuse): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628181389237518336/day-2-past-lifedespair-disease-for-saiouweek
> 
> Day 3 (D&D au, prompt was fantasy): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628271999617220608/day-3-social-mediafantasy-for-saiouweek
> 
> Day 4 (Soulmate au, prompt was dance): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628362845542891520/day-4-arcadedance-for-saiouweek-no-quote-this
> 
> Day 5 (No au (but maybe a new one shot idea), prompt was rain): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628453183195430912/day-5-rainstars-for-saiouweek-i-had-a-lot-of
> 
> Day 6 (appreation day, I drew fanart of the fic meta (give it a read it's awesome!)): https://brightstarblogs.tumblr.com/post/628543770094338048/day-6-appreciation-day-for-saiouweek-this-piece


End file.
